


Movie Night

by gothgirlmahi



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Edging, F/M, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothgirlmahi/pseuds/gothgirlmahi
Summary: You’re trying to watch a movie with Bucky but he’s being distracting.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	Movie Night

“Pay attention,” he demanded roughly in your ear. You tried your best to abide by his impossible request, staring dutifully at the screen, but barely able to make out what you were watching.

You were on his lap with your back pressed firmly against his chest. His flesh arm was wound tightly around you, holding you in place while his metal arm was between your spread legs, down your panties and gently circling your clit.

He’d been edging you since the movie started. At least an hour or so had gone by at this point. Your panties were soaked, your pussy trembling and dripping onto his jeans. His cock was hard underneath you.

Bucky moved his hand down, sliding two fingers inside you. You threw your head back and his arm tightened around you. He curled his digits, pulling a low moan from you. He pressed deeper, causing you to clench around him.

“Watch the movie,” he reminded you. You turned your head to the TV again, watching the figures dance around the screen. His flesh hand loosened the grip around you and moved up to squeeze your tit. He moved your shirt down, adjusting so he could pull one of your breasts from our bra. He rolled your nipple between his fingers and you cried out at his touch.

“Please make me cum,” you begged. He pressed a kiss to the side of your forehead and continued his ministrations inside you. A particular twist of his fingers had your thighs shaking.

“Not until the movie is over. It’s almost done. You can wait, sweetheart.”

You kept your eyes trained on the screen. The movie was almost over but it felt like forever. Just a few minutes and you could cum. But a few minutes felt like forever when Bucky was massaging your inner walls with firm fingers. He kept the pace torturous and slow. Never enough to work you up, to push you over the edge in the way you desperately needed.

His hand squeezed harder at your breast. Pinching the nipple roughly between his fingers to get a reaction out of you. You let out a strangled noise and he laughed behind you.

“You’ve been such a good girl letting me play with your pussy. Do you hear how wet you are? I’m gonna make that pretty little pussy feel so good. You want that?”

“Yes. Please. So much.”

His hand left your breast and joined his other one on your panties. He started toying with your clit and you did your best to push against him. It was amazing. _Unbearable_. He knew how to touch you even better than you could yourself. You writhed on his lap but he wouldn’t let up. Trying to pay attention to the film was a lost cause. Bucky didn’t seem to care that you had lost concentration. He was fully focused on taking you apart.

You were sure your nails would leave marks in his skin as you grabbed onto his flesh arm, grinding against him. Your eyes rolled around in pleasure but a look back at the screen had you crying out.

You’d never been so happy to see credits roll.

“Bucky, it’s over! Please please please let me cum!”

Bucky chuckled and pressed another kiss to your cheek. He began to quickly finger fuck you, sending you spiraling toward orgasm. One of your hands grabbed against the couch cushions for stability while the other was still wrapped around his arm. The fingers pounding inside you had you seeing stars.

You came in a glorious release of tension. A leg shaking, toe curling orgasm that almost felt like an out of body experience. You screamed and babbled nonsense as he worked you through it, never stopping his movements. He only pulled away at your insistence after you were completely limp and sore from overstimulation.

“Fuck,” you exhaled heavily.

“You tired, baby?” he asked, voice low and sensual in your ear.

“A little fucked out but not tired,” you assured him. He smiled, pulling his hands around your hips. He grinded you against his hard cock.

“Good, because I’m far from done with you.”


End file.
